


У озера

by hisaribi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: В хорошие дни они выходили гулять в парк.





	У озера

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

В хорошие дни они гуляли в парке. Служанки говорили, что свежий воздух полезен для здоровья, поэтому утром до обеда Коуха и его мать выходили наружу.

Женщина с трудом заставляла себя идти прямо, в последнее время она забывала даже простые слова и действия, трёхлетний ребёнок самостоятельно шёл чуть позади. Когда они дошли до беседки, мать села внутри, хмурясь и дуя губы, как обиженный малыш, которого отвлекли от важной игры ради какого-то занудного дела. Одна из служанок села на пол чуть поодаль и начала играть на кунхоу. Другие со слабо скрываемой неприязнью стояли рядом с ней. Не для того их отправляли во дворец, чтобы они прислуживали одной из наложниц брата императора.

Коуха, предоставленный сам себе, направился к небольшому озеру, где по водной глади плавали прикормленные птицы, а под водой — золотые и белые рыбы. Мальчик сел на корточки рядом с водой и некоторое время молча смотрел перед собой, почти перестав слышать, о чём перешёптывались служанки.

Неблагодарные твари.

Внезапный звук заставил Коуху вздрогнуть. Из воды выпрыгнула лягушка, приземлилась совсем рядом с ним и квакнула, глядя куда-то мимо, будто его здесь и не было.

Все смотрели на него именно так, и даже какое-то жалкое земноводное отказывалось считать его чем-то отличным от ландшафта. Коуха свёл брови на переносице и взял в руку камень.

Лягушка не успела отпрыгнуть.

Кровь брызнула во все стороны, попадая на одежду и лицо.

Коуха спокойно смотрел на камень, что столь легко раздробил лягушачье тельце, а после бросил взгляд на расплющенную окровавленную тушку. Её задняя лапа дёрнулась, будто то, что ещё осталось, собиралось сбежать. Будто бы ещё могло выжить. Некоторые органы были всё ещё дееспособны. Мальчик замахнулся и ударил ещё раз, окончательно впечатывая лягушку в землю, ставя точку в её жалкой, никчёмной жизни.

Обида и злость накатили с новой силой.

Он вновь поднял камень и опустил на лицо этой свиньи, называвшейся его отцом. Удар пришёлся прямо в нос, сплющивая его, ломая кости. Правый глаз лопнул, выпуская наружу светлую жидкость. В ушах повис хлюпающий звук.

Коуха замахнулся снова. Отец больше не двигался, но отвратительная улыбка не сходила с его расплывшегося лица. Он будто насмехался над Коухой, игнорируя его существование даже сейчас, когда тот превращал его лицо в кровавую кашу. Рука с камнем решительно начала опускаться во второй раз.

— Господин Коуха! — окликнула его одна из служанок. Он вздрогнул, так и застыв с поднятой рукой. Позади послышались шаги и шорох одежды, а после — ошарашенный вздох.

Коуха повернул голову в её сторону. Из-за матери его обычно лишь жалели, но теперь в обращённом на него взгляде было то же, что обычно доставалось ей. Отвращение.

И ещё кое-что проскользнуло на мгновенье и тут же скрылось — страх, но его имя Коуха узнает позже. А пока он медленно опустил руку, всё так же глядя на служанку, которая уже успела прийти в себя. Она подбежала к нему и присела рядом.

— Господин Коуха, вы весь грязный. Смотрите, у вас на лице кровь, — девушка натянула ткань длинного рукава и принялась вытирать его лицо. Коуха разжал пальцы, позволяя заляпанному кровью камню упасть на землю. Раздался глухой стук, но служанка лишь мельком взглянула вниз и вернулась к своему занятию.

— Идёмте, мне нужно будет вас умыть и поменять вам одежду, — она поднялась, взяв мальчика на руки и прижав к себе, и замерла на несколько секунд, зацепившись взглядом за звериную тушку. А после поджала губы и направилась обратно во дворец. Коуха обнимал её за шею, спокойно глядя на озеро.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
